This invention relates generally to electrical power generators and more particularly, to methods and systems for inspecting electrical power generator components.
Conventional dynamoelectric machines, such as generators used with gas and steam turbines, employ forged rotors of magnetic material into which radial slots are machined along the axial length of the rotor for receiving the conductive turns of field windings which are interconnected such as to produce a desired magnetic flux pattern. Typically, included in such conventional rotor slots are creepage blocks at both the top and bottom ends of the slot as well as coil slot wedges for resisting the radially outward forces exerted on the windings when the rotor is operational.
The slot wedges, which are generally dovetail shaped, are used to maintain the copper coils in place while the rotor is spinning at, for example, 3600 revolutions per minute. In known rotors, coil slot wedges are approximately six to twelve inches long with a number of such wedges being used for each coil slot, particularly in the longer rotors with high electrical ratings. In an effort to decrease the number of parts that are required for assembly as well as increasing the overall speed of such assembly, full length wedges have been used in certain applications. For other applications, tolerances preclude the use of full length wedges and, in these cases, two or more wedges are used in each rotor slot. Cracks have been found, however, in the dovetail region of slot walls of several generators, at the butt joint between adjacent rotor wedges, apparently due to fretting damage found at the ends of steel wedges. Over time, such cracks may grow and affect the performance of the rotor.
Known inspection techniques are limited in their ability to assess the integrity of the rotor tooth dovetails while the rotor is in place. More specifically, a visual inspection only permits a limited examination of the rotor tooth for cracks. The rotor tooth is the structure present between adjacent rotor slots. To thoroughly examine the rotor tooth dovetails where cracking may originate, at least a portion of the generator casing may need to be removed to facilitate removal of the rotor and potentially the rotor wedges, and subsequent inspection of the dovetails with visual, magnetic particle, liquid penetrant, or eddy current techniques. However, because of labor and cost constraints such techniques may be impracticable in some instances.